Learn and Change the Future: Book Three
by janitrisfarinisa
Summary: One of my four new reading the books stories. When Misty learns that she is in the past, she doesn't panic. She takes it very calmly and when she finds the Mauraders, decides to read the Harry Potter books with them. Includes Mauraders, Lily, and trio.


**A/N: I am sooooo sorry everyone. You can virtually throw anything you want, because I know that I'm deserve it for this long of a wait. I just get writers block really badly, so I've started trying to type any story that I get an idea for out quite a bit before I post it, and it doesn't help much. But I can promise I will be trying my best to finish these. I'm not sure which one to do first though, so I'm going to post the prologues for all four of these, and then let people vote and see which one people like the most. I'll try to update that one more often. I can't promise I will start them really soon, but I will try to at least have the first chapter of whichever one is most popular out by the beginning of the new year.**

**If you can't see the poll, just leave a review.**

A small grey wolf was running through a forest. She ran out of it and stopped, surprise forcing her to change back into a sixteen year old girl with light brown hair.

"When did this castle get here?" she asked herself. "The last castle was destroyed before I was born."

She changed back into a wolf and ran back into the forest to get to the small cabin she lived in.

A little ways into the forest she cam upon a boy about her age. Nobody ever came into the forest. They thought it was haunted. She decided to see if she could scare him a little.

She walked a little ways away and changed back. Then, concentrating, she made eerie sounds come out of the trees. The boy didn't seem scared as much as curious. Then some rocks flew at the boy, but he pulled out a wand and stopped them. The girl gasped. Very few people were magic anymore, and of that many, maybe one percent of them had wands, and they were older people.

The boy heard her gasp. He turned to where she was. "Who's there?" he asked. He walked over toward her so she quickly pulled her cloak over her and climbed the tree she was behind. As the boy passed under the tree, she dropped on top of him. Unfortunately, the cloak slipped off and she landed on her wrist. She heard a crack, and pain shot through it.

Both of them were laying sprawled on the ground. With more strength than she had thought he had, he pushed her off and got up.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Better question is why are you here?" the girl asked.

"Erm…" the boy said sheepishly. "As long as we aren't found out we won't get detention."

"Detention? What's that?"

"Have you never gotten in trouble?"

"Sure I have. Just last week a bear almost caught me. And just now I fell on you and broke my wrist."

"We should get you to the school to fix your wrist then." the boy said.

"I've had much worse that I've been able to heal by myself. Besides, there hasn't been a school around here in a long time."

The boy looked confused. "I just came from there."

"Oh. Anyway, I'll be fine once I get some ingredients for a potions of mine. I don't have a stock ready right now, but it's quick and easy to make."

She pulled two things out of the bag that was on her back. One was a small potions ingredients container, while the other was a small cauldron. She resized them so they were the same size, then set up the cauldron with a fire underneath it.

"Can you gather these ingredients for me?" the girl asked the boy, handing him a list.

The boy looked over the list. "I can get most of these ingredients, but not all of them."

The girl was trying to do what she could to start the potions with a broken wrist. She reached into her bag again and pulled out a pair of gloves. "Now you can."

"You don't even know which one I can't get."

"Sure I do. The only ingredient on there that could give anyone problems is aconite. These gloves are specially designed to make sure that it won't affect you."

"You aren't afraid?"

"Should I be? There's no reason. Now can you please get the ingredients? I really do need them."

The boy headed off. A few minutes later a stag came up. He walked over to the girl and poked around.

"You can change back you know." the girl said. "And please try not to mess up my potions."

The stag changed back into a boy. "How did you know"

"Besides the fact that there are no deer in this forest?" the girl asked.

"Is there another reason?"

The girl smiled. "Maybe."

Then the first boy came back. "I got all those ingredients for you. You were right about those gloves."

"Of course I was. I made them after all. And thank you for getting them." the girl said. "I'm Mystique, but don't call me that. I go by Misty."

"I'm Remus, and this boy here who just found you is James."

James turned to Remus. "Where've you been Remus? We were trying to find you."

"I found Misty here. She jumped on me."

"It's not my fault." Misty said as she put more ingredients in the potion. "You can't blame me for defending my home."

"You live here?" James asked.

"Yeah. I used to live here with my mother, but she died some years back" Then she pulled a cup from her bag and enlarged it. "Now it's finished." Misty then dipped the cup in the potions and filled it up. She drank most of it, then put a few drops on her wrist. She grimaced as her wrist healed.

"How do you do that?" Remus asked.

"Do what?" Misty asked. "A don't suppose either of you have any flasks for my potions, do you?" Both Remus and James shook their heads. "Oh well." Misty conjured some temporary flasks. "These will have to do for now. Now how do I do what?"

"Wandless magic."

"Kind of hard to do it any other way, isn't it?"

"You can do it with a wand." James suggested.

"Nobody makes wands nowadays." Misty scoffed.

"Yeah they do. See, this is my wand." James said, holding out his wand.

"But my mother told me nobody could anymore." Misty insisted. "She was never been wrong before."

"James! Remus! Where are you two?"

Sirius! We're over here!" James shouted.

Another boy walked out of the trees. "We've been looking for you. Peter, come on!"

"You found them?" another boy asked, coming out of the trees.

"Yeah. Who are you?" Sirius asked Misty.

"My name is Misty."

"Are you new at Hogwarts?"

"Wait. That's Hogwarts?" Misty asked.

"Yeah, didn't you know?"

"No. I need to check something." Misty went into her bag and pulled out a book. Flipping through it she found the page she was looking for. "I was right. Hogwarts was disbanded in 2258, so that it could be used as a hiding place for many witches and wizards form the non-magicals, until they bombed the place."

The four boys looked at Misty like she grew another head. "It's 1977."

"What? But that means that evil dude, Voldemort right, is still in power for another four years."

"He's eventually defeated? How?" James asked.

Misty looked at James sadly. "What's your last name?"

"Potter, why?"

Misty pulled out the other books that were in her bag and passed the first to James. "From what my mother said, it took him forever to give an interview, but he did so when people got his life story wrong."

"Who is that about?" Sirius asked.

"Harry Potter." Misty said. "People also call him the boy who lived."

"So he's James' relative?" Sirius asked.

"His son. There are seven books."

"That much happens in his life?" James asked, worried.

"Oh, no." Misty said. James looked relieved for a moment before Misty said, "These are just his Hogwarts years, but he didn't do any interviews for afterwards."

"Can we go read the books?" Sirius asked.

Remus stared at Sirius like he was insane (which he probably is, but that's beside the point.) "You actually want to read?" he asked. "Are you feeling ok?"

"Shut up." Sirius said. "It just seems cool to read about Prongs Jr."

Misty looked over this group, then realized that she would have to do something about Peter. She didn't think he was bad yet, or was even thinking about abandoning his friends, but she needed to take precautions.

"Would all of you be willing to swear on your magic that you would never willingly betray each other and not use this information for evil?" All four of them nodded. "Can you please?"

After they did that, Remus asked, "Why did you have us do that?"

"You'll find out in the third book. But anyway, because you did that most likely things will be alright now."

"Can we go read now?" Sirius begged.

"Alright." Misty said. She put the books back in her bag and grabbed her cloak, throwing it over heslef so she wouldn't be seen.

"Where did you get James' cloak?" Peter asked.

"Wormtail, the cloak got left in my trunk." James said. "But it's cool that you have an invisibility cloak."

Misty turned red, glad that they couldn't see her. "Actually, it technically is yours."

"What?" James asked. "How?"

"You're something like my eleven times great-grandfather."

"You don't have the Potter hair." James said sadly.

"No, that's only for the me. My mother showed me pictures. But I got the Potter eyes."

"The potters don't have green eyes."

Misty just said, "Your son will. Now hurry up."

They walked up to the castle as James started realizing that the only person he knew who had green eyes was the one person he loved, but who refused to even talk to him, Lily Evans. Misty laughed as Sirius said James must have found another green eyed girl, as he had as much chance of getting Lily to like him as he did of being Head Boy.

"What's so funny?" Sirius asked.

"James does become Head Boy next year." she said, giggling. The looks on James' and Sirius' faces was hilarious.

"Where are we going anyway?" Remus asked, ignoring his friends.

"Room of Requirement." Misty replied. "That way we don't get found out." Misty thought for a moment, then said, "Lily Evans should really be here also."

"Luckily she's here for the holidays." Remus said. "I'll go catch her."

"Just ask the room for the place where we are reading when you get her."

Eventually they got to the room. Misty was glad, because James and Sirius were getting on her nerves.

"Go on in." Misty said to them, glad they weren't talking, as se had suggested on a quiet contest where the winner would get some cake.

The room had several couches around a table. There was also another door with a note on this. Peter went and read the note.

"Misty, it says that you need to go in this room real quick."

Misty shrugged and walked into the room. It was empty.

"Why am I in here?" Misty asked.

In answer, the room threw three people into it. Misty recognized them.

"Ouch!"

Misty just stood there, looking at the trio.

"You three are Harry, Ron, and Hermione, right?"

"How do you know us?" Harry asked. "And where are we?"

"Well, you're in a different time." Misty said.

"What year are you in?" Misty asked, a little confused.

"We just started third year." Ron said.

Misty groaned. "There goes the idea I had of reading from book one."

"What?"

"We've all been sent to the past. "I'm actually from even further in the future than you. There are books about Harry's life written in the future, and I'm planning on letting you read them, along with some other people."

"What's wrong then?" Hermione asked.

"The fact that you don't know the truth yet. You can go out there if you remember that these people are your age and haven't done anything yet. They are going to feel bad about this stuff they do in the book."

"Al right." Harry said. "Why do you say that anyway?"

Misty grimaced. "Remember that he hasn't done anything yet and you know nothing about him." The others nodded. "There are four people out there, known as the Mauraders. You don't know who they are, though you've met one. One of the others is Sirius Black."

"But he's after Harry!" Ron insisted.

Misty slapped Ron. "He's sixteen right now. He may have made a mistake once, but he hates himself right now for doing it. So if you want to read about your future you better treat everyone correctly."

They all walked back out of the room. Remus and Lily were already there.

"Alright. Introductions. That note was so that I could prep some people." Misty said. "These people are Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley. The other people are Lily Evans, Peter Pettigrew, James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. I'm Mistique Potter, but don't call me that. It's Misty."

Hermione's eyes went wide. "But that means…"

Misty looked at Hermions. "James is Harry's dad, I'm a descendant of both, and don't say the last part as they will soon find out."

"Fine." Hermione pouted.

"Can we get on with reading already?" Sirius huffed.

Remus shook his head as Misty took the book out. "I'm still shocked that you actually want to read."

"And now I win and get the cake!" James exclaimed.

"Why am I here with these idiots?" Lily asked.

"You'll see." Misty said. "This book is called 'Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban.'"


End file.
